The present invention relates to a portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon and in particular to a portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon as a device for inputting moving or still images thereto.
Various portable personal computers on which a camera is mounted as a device for inputting moving and still images thereto have been proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Kokai Publications JP-A-10-051665, JP-A-10-164414, JP-A-11-053060). A prior art portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon which is a disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-10-051665 comprises an upper panel which is provided with a display unit for displaying graphical and character images on a screen and a lower panel having an operating unit for entering information thereto. The upper panel is on its part with a mounting recess having a spherical support for pivotally bearing an electronic camera which is at least partly spherical in shape while it is in contact with the spherical surface of the electronic camera.
A prior art portable personal camera having a camera mounted thereon disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-10-164414 comprises a camera having a lens system and a CCD. A deflection mirror is disposed on the side of an object to be photographed with respect to the lens system to form a tube lens unit in such a manner that the incident optical axis intersects with the optical axis of the lens system and CCD. The tube lens unit is held on a display so that it is pivotable around an axis which is parallel to said optical axis of the lens system and the CCD. The pivoting axis of the tube lens unit is disposed perpendicular to a pivoting axis of the display.
A prior art portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-11-053060 has a connector which is exclusively used for the camera. A camera unit can be directly detachably connected to the connector without any cable and can be connected to the connector via a cable.
In the prior art portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon which is disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-10-051665, it is easy to adjust the camera in an image pickup direction whereas it is hard to carry due to the fact that the keyboard portion will hinder the carrying while the Keyboard is opened and it is hard to take a picture while holding the personal computer with both hands.
In the prior art portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon which is disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-10-164414, the photographing of the camera in a lateral direction can be adjusted only by pivoting a camera without moving the entire of the computer since the tube lens unit can be pivoted about an axis perpendicular to the pivoting axis of the display. This computer is also hard to carry since the keyboard will hinder the carrying while the keyboard is opened and is hard to take a picture while the computer is held with both hands.
In the prior art portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon which is disclosed in the above-identified Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-11-053060, only the camera is detached from the computer main body and is connected with the personal computer via a cable, so that only the camera can be operated even if the keyboard is opened. However, the transfer rate of image data from the camera to the personal computer is restricted, so that it is not convenient to use the camera.
The present invention has been achieved to overcome the above-mentioned problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon, which is easy to operate the camera and is capable of shooting a stable image while maintaining easy operation of the keyboard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon in which the transfer rate of the image data is not restricted.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon in which its portability can be enhanced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon which can make the shot image more visible.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon, in which the computer comprises a keyboard including various keys, which is provided with a first connection at a predetermined position; a display displaying images; a camera unit shooting image of a desired object; a shutter button operatively associated with the camera unit for operating same. The display, camera unit and shutter button are provided integrally with a housing which accommodates therein a computer circuit including a storage device, to constitute a main body having, externally of the housing, a second connection which is detachably connectable with the first connection. Image data which is obtained by image shooting by the camera unit is stored in the storage device in the computer circuit.
Since the main body which is provided with the camera unit and the shutter button can be separated from the keyboard in accordance with the present aspect, image picking up can be conducted by using only the camera unit on the main body and the obtained image data can be stored in the storage device in the main body.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is further provided a portable personal computer having a camera mounted thereon, characterized in that the computer comprises: a keyboard including various keys, which is provided with a first connection at a predetermined position; a display displaying images; a camera unit for picking up image of a desired object; a shutter button which is operatively associated with the camera unit for operating same; a computer unit having therein a computer circuit including a storage device; and a detachable cable which connects the keyboard with the computer unit. The display, camera unit and shutter button constitute a display unit which is fixed at a desired angle to the computer by a hinge. Image data which is obtained by image picking up with the aid of the camera unit is stored in the storage device in the computer circuit. In the present aspect, the angle between the display unit and the computer unit can be selected and set at a desired angle by means of the hinge.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the display includes a digitizer, wherein an instruction is provided to the computer circuit from a pointing device via the digitizer of the display when the keyboard is separated from the main body.